Dronings of the Popular Crowd
by Hannan
Summary: In an ill-fated wish, Paulina and Sam switch bodies for a day. What kind of havoc can they wreak on the other's lives while at it? Mostly D/S, though technically there is Paulina/Danny, Dash/Sam, and even Paulina/Tucker. Updated with an alternate ending.
1. So You Have Wished It

**Author's Notes**: Hopefully this will be my first time doing anything but a one-shot. Basically, Paulina inadvertently wishes to switch bodies with Sam for a day. After figuring out it wasn't permanent, they both decide to have a little fun. The most exciting part will come in a couple chapters, (lots of kissing going around in revenge ;]). Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I do not, sadly, own Danny Phantom, Fenton or anything else related to Butch Hartman's masterpiece of a cartoon. Too bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paulina threw up her hands at this darn unpopular Goth. "Sam, you'll never get a boyfriend if you don't try to conform more to the standard! Guys don't like girls they don't understand!"

Miss Gothic put her hands on her non-existent hips. "And what is this _standard_? Because I'd really like to know what you think is so wrong with me!" She huffed. "Honestly, I'd think that they'd find it more obnoxious when they can't tell their girlfriend apart from every other loser in this school!"

Setting her lip gloss on the counter, Paulina put her hand on Sam's shoulder. Condescendingly she cooed, "I don't except you to understand, Samantha. I thought that you would at least give it a try before you rejected my ideas. I'm only trying to help." Sam shook off the other girl's 'helping hand' and stalked away.

Paulina slammed her make-up bag back into her purse. "Honestly! I wish that girl could just see what it was like to be me for one day and then try to be the _individual_ she's always trying to be." She marched out of the bathroom.

Desiree materialized from out of a nearby vent. "So, she wants to switch bodies for a while? That can be arranged." She laughed and said her catch phrase line: "So you have wished it, so it shall be!"

Back in the lunch room, Sam stomped over to Danny and Tucker, dropping herself in the chair next to the latter. "I'm telling you guys, we are the only normal ones in this whole school!"

She looked up at Danny, sitting across from her, who was wearing a curious, and slightly hungry looking expression. "Really, Paulina?" He laughed, "That's nice and all, but why are you telling us?"

Tucker chimed in. "Yeah, why not tell your own friends? Not that I mind but…"

Chuckling dryly, Sam shook her head. "You guys are hilarious. I wouldn't be like that girl even if it meant Tucker had to stop eating meat!"

Danny squinted at her and leaned in. "Sam?"

She stood up, angry now. "Yes! Why on earth do you ask? Would you like to enter planet earth again any time soon?"

Just then, Sam felt a hand slip around her waist. "Hey!" She squealed, not to happy with whatever bozo was trying to get fresh with her. Whirling around, she stood face to face with Dash Baxter.

"Hey sweet thing." He purred, "Are we still on for that date tonight?"

Thank goodness for Sam's years of karate training.

With a few quick jabs, she had freed herself of his oncoming lips. "Freak!" She shouted, nearly sitting on the lunch table, (and on Tucker's double cheeseburger), her heart pounding.

A familiar flash was visible from a slightly open closet nearby. Danny Phantom suddenly flew out in between Dash and her. "Hey kid," he said, "apparently she doesn't want to talk to you right now. So I'd take that as a suggestion to scram!"

Someone in the crowd of bystanders laughed and called out, "Yeah Dash, if Paulina doesn't want to go out with you, I will!" Everyone laughed and dispersed, even Dash. He mostly just whimpered away with his tail between his legs. Danny flew away and reemerged a moment or two later to a still shaking Sam.

"Are you okay, Paulina? You don't seem like yourself."

Tucker just laughed and said helpfully, "Only if you are always blowing off your boyfriend in front of everyone!"

Sam didn't know what to think. "I'll be right back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paulina, having missed that little scene with Dash and Sam, saw him standing by his locker. _Good,_ she thought, _maybe my cute little boyfriend can cheer me up_. It was half in sarcasm, (Paulina only went out with Dash for the popularity and his looks), but still she went up hopefully to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Dashy." She said, nearly cooing.

One of the other jocks laughed and slammed Dash on the back. "Hey Dash, you never told us that this one was your backup for when Paulina gets mad." They all laughed, except Dash who barely chuckled, and gave him thumbs up.

"Look," he said, "I don't know what's going on here, but will you get away from me? I don't want to deal with you geeks anymore. It was bad enough Phantom showed up to break me away from my girlfriend…" His voice trailed off sadly.

Hands on her hips, Paulina fumed, "Girlfriend? Since when did Danny Phantom break you away from me? I'm right here!" She pointed at herself. "Hello!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, sure. Well, '_girlfriend_'" he said, exaggerated quotation marks in the air, "why don't we break up? I'm going out with Paulina."

The jock crowd, with the odd cheerleader mixed in, laughed callously and moved away. "What just happened?" Paulina mumbled. Then she yelled, "And I am your girlfriend!"

Something was obviously wrong with her make-up, Paulina concluded, so she went back to the bathroom. As she opened the door, however, she saw the strangest thing she had ever seen standing there…

Herself?


	2. Paulina's Revenge

Author's Note: Okay, honestly, don't except any more chapters like this to come so fast. =P I'm normally way more slow. Plus I'm going to be pretty busy. If anyone cared, lol.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all the related stuff is not mine. He belongs to Butch Hartman. Kay? Kay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Paulina in front of her put up her hands. "I know, I know. I'm you, you're me. Now we just need to figure out – "

"I'm you?!" The Latina squealed, rushing to the mirror. In horror, she touched the cropped, silky, black locks she now possessed. She inspected her eyes of the mass amount of eyeliner that was on them. Oh, and worst of all – gulp – she wasn't gorgeous anymore! Where did her curves go? Oh, this was murder!

She turned on the other Paulina. "Whatever you did, I want my body back!"

Sam held back a giggle. She could tell Paulina was feeling pretty low without all her girly curves. Out of spite, Sam popped a hip out a little and put a hand there, pretending to think. It was so weird to have your own body glaring back at you. "Okay," She began, "did you say anything after I left?" A light bulb turned on in her brain. _Desiree_.

"I don't think so…"

"Paulina! Did you say anything about wishing? Any sentence with the word _wish_ in it?" Sam grabbed her body's shoulders, thinking how weird this was once again.

She cocked her head, the black hair falling to one side. "I don't remember! Why would that even matter?"

Sam sighed. "Because if Desiree, the wishing ghost, was around, she could have granted your wish. I know I didn't make any wish, at least out loud, so it must have been you! What did you say?"

Finally, her eyes lit up. "Yes! I did make a wish! I said something about how you should get to see what it was like being me for a while – "

"- how long?"

"I don't know, I think I only said a day."

Sam stepped back. One day as Paulina. "I wonder if that means 24 hours or until the sun sets or something else?"

"Who cares?" The other girl wailed. "I don't want to be you for a whole day! Is there any way we can reverse it?"

Thinking back to the last run in they had had with Desiree, Sam remembered how Danny had wished it all hadn't happened. Then she thought of all the grief Paulina had given her over the years.

"Nope. We can only wait it out."

Sam strode out of the bathroom, much more confident then Paulina, annoyed to be stuck but also curious to see what see could do until it was back to normal. The two girls had decided to go back to the other's group of friends. As much as Sam hated the populars, the thought of Paulina having to act like her made Sam almost giggle with devilish delight.

"Hey, Dash."

Shyness was a feeling Paulina did not have. Ever. So this darn feeling that wouldn't go away was more annoying to the girl then the actual fact that she was stuck in someone else's body for an entire day. And, apparently, she had caused the switch.

That nerd caught up to her. "Hey, Sam." He said, watching as she fumbled with her locker.

"Hi…" _Is his name Danny?_ "Danny. I can't get my locker open." She tried to do her famous cute-girl pout.

The nerd laughed. "I'm Tucker. What's wrong with you, Sam?" Tucker asked as he pulled out his little… piece of technology. (Paulina knew nothing about that stuff) After a moment, he had picked the lock and Paulina gave him a little smile.

That's when the thought hit her. _What would stop me from flirting all over the place? Ruin Sam's reputation a little bit? Heck, why not? It was actually that Goth's own fault that we're in this mess… if she hadn't gotten me mad, I might not have made that silly wish. _

"Tucker," she cooed, drawing closer to him and walking her finger up toward his neck. "Thank you _so_ much for opening my locker. I love how you did that. It was so… _manly._"

He backed away a little, a confused expression on his face. "Uh, Sam?" He began, but was cut off by that other nerd coming up behind him.

"Hey guys, I –" He paused, "What's going on?" That look on Sam's face was a bit nauseating when directed at Tucker.

Tucker laughed nervously. "I don't know, dude." He confirmed his statement with a confused look imploring Danny to step in.

"Well," Danny said, rubbing his hand through his hair, "I guess we should get to class, eh?" He took Sam's arm, "Come on, Sam."

She followed him, but turned around to wink, wave at, and even blow kisses at Tucker. "Bye-bye, Tuck! See you soon."

In the classroom, Paulina was lead to her seat and plopped down there by an annoyed, and slightly angry, Danny. "Okay Sam, what was that? Are you trying to make me jealous or something? I've never seen you like that before!"

Inwardly, Paulina made a few connections. _Jealous? Why would this dork get jealous? Ooh, she must like him. Apparently he likes her, too. This will be even more fun then that other loser_! So she put on her best 'I'm sorry' face and said, "Locientos, Danny. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that that would offend you. I'm just so in love that I can't help it!"

"Since when did you start taking Spanish? And who are you in love with? Tucker? You're in love with Tucker? When did that happen?!"

The cruel, manipulative side of Paulina was only getting started when she saw Sam, her arm around Dash, walk in. _This is too easy_. She thought, pretending to wipe away a tear. That was another thing; Sam Manson didn't cry, at least not in public. _Until today_!

So she stood up, pretending to now be angry. "No, Danny, can't you see? I'm in love with someone else; I was only using Tucker to make that person jealous!" Danny stood, too, unaware that everyone in the classroom was now watching them. Including a certain Goth who was trapped in a cheerleader's body.

"So who is it, huh? Why don't you just go be with them because I can't stand this anymore!"

"You want me to let them know how I feel?" She asked, her voice almost a yell.

"Why don't you? You might as well get it all out in the open!"

Paulina grinned. "Okay!" And with that, she pulled Danny in and kissed him; not just a little peck, either, but a real take-a-good-look kind of kiss. Everyone around them was cheering and clapping and generally trying to let them take up time that would have been Mr. Lancer's to bore them with. When Paulina finally let go, she sat down and looked her body in the eye. The look said, _Well? How do you like me now?_

Sam dumped her books on the desk. "Oh it is on now, sister."


	3. Expert Drama

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and whatnot! I'm having a lot of fun doing this story so it's really fun to hear that you all are enjoying it too! =) I'm thinking that there might be two or three parts after this one, so stay tuned. Definitely read and review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Butch Hartman created, though if he ever wants to give them away, I'm his girl. =)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, Sam stomped into the girl's bathroom. Star was in front of the mirror, fixing her already perfect make-up. "Hey Paulina," She said, "Are you okay?"

The little act had put Sam in one of those moods. You know the type: the cat-fighting, claw-bearing, hissing-through-your-teeth kinds. So it took her a moment to say calmly, "Star, I'm worried about my reputation."

The blonde girl cocked her head. "Your rep? Why on earth would you be worried about that? You're the most popular girl in school!"

Sam bobbed her head. "I know. But I want to know what to avoid, you know? Like…" she paused. What was an obvious social faux pas? "…spilling ketchup on your face? You know, stuff like that."

Star cocked her head and laughed. "Ketchup on the face, Paulina? What? Did you see that loser Tucker Foley doing that? He seems to have food on his face regularly."

_Grit your teeth. Smile_. "Uh, yeah. I just don't want to end up like him. What are some of the things I could avoid?"

"Hmm," she said, playing with her hair. "I guess, you know, not hanging around with nerds, not letting Dash break up with you. And anyway!" She brightened. "Dash has the best muscles! Don't you love how when he throws the football –"

"- anything else?" _Ignore this girl's over-perkiness. Get to the point. Destroy Paulina's reputation_.

Star seemed annoyed at her interruption. "Anything else? What do you want to tell you? Don't kiss anyone under the level of a football player? Is that what you want me to say? Okay, Paulina, don't go and kiss ketchup-on-the-face boy. Is that good?"

Inside, Sam was chortling with laughter. _Yes, Star. That was _just_ what I needed_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paulina dragged herself through the rest of the school day, Danny following her like a puppy. When the bell for the last class sounded, she pulled him aside. "Danny, I was lying. I can't go out with you. Please stop following me."

Oh, you should have seen his face. It fell. Absolutely fell like someone had just run over his dog on purpose. Tucker bounced up then. "Hey guys! Whoa," he said, looking at his friend's expression, "what did you do? Tell him he can't use his ghost powers anymore?"

Before Paulina could say anything, Danny broke out, "Tucker, we need to leave. Now!" As he dragged the kid out of their classroom, he sent Paulina a mixed, bittersweet look. "See you, Sam."

Sam caught a ride to the Nasty Burger with some of the popular crowd, a plan forming in her mind. They mostly talked about nothing, or nothing important anyway, and it sounded all like one long sound to her after a few minutes. Finally, after a 7 minute conversation on whether or not pretzel rods were different then pretzel sticks, Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Does that really matter, guys? I really don't care whether or not they're different! Why are you still talking about them? Honestly, why not talk about how to stop pollution, or cure cancer, or, or, _stop global warming_!"

With that, she huffed back into her seat. Dash, who was driving, turned to her. "Are you okay, Paulina?" He asked quietly.

_**I'm not Paulina!**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Meanwhile, Paulina was walking slowly toward the Nasty Burger. _He thought I told him that he couldn't use his ghost powers? What does that mean?_ She wondered, her head hurting from all the thinking it had been up to. _I know that Danny Fenton and them are usually around Danny Phantom – _

She stopped. Fenton and Phantom. Why did those two names sound so similar? It wasn't possible that Fenton was actually _dead_ was it? Or at least, he was more dead then alive since he could become like a ghost. "What am I thinking?" She said out loud, laughing nervously. "Danny Fenton looks nothing like Danny Phantom." Paulina said out loud, knowing that hearing it would be better then thinking it.

Actually…

Both boys were about the same height and size. But they did have different hair and eye colors. Although their voices were pretty much the same. _Wait_! Paulina thought. _They must be twins_!

Having figured that problem out, Paulina went on with a much brighter countenance then she had before. Liking a nerd was one thing. Liking a nerd's super-hot, super-powerful twin was another.

And she didn't like the nerd, so that was that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam couldn't take. It was absolutely impossible for her to be anywhere near someone who might use the words "like" or "touchdown" again within the next few hours. She'd bite their heads off.

So her plan was like a breath of fresh air. As the group of populars ordered their food, Sam slipped away and located the table Danny, Tucker and her always sat at. Taking a deep breath, she made her way over to them and said, "Hey guys."

Danny barely looked up. Tucker looked at her hopefully, if not a little confused, and scooted over so she could sit next to him. "Hi Paulina. If you didn't already know, I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. That's T.F. for Too Fine."

_This is going to be difficult_. But, like a real trooper, Sam purred back, "I know that already. I've had my eye on you for a long time now." She said that while she slipped Tucker's arm around her shoulders and cuddled as close to him as the seat would allow. He looked absolutely flabbergasted that his pickup line had worked, but didn't waste any time with that.

"You have, have you? Because it just so happens that I like being watched."

_You like being watched? This is why you don't have a girlfriend, Tuck_.

"Ooh, sounds great."

Apparently Tucker had no problem with Paulina flirting with him as opposed to Sam.

Sam giggled randomly. "So Tucker, you know what I really want to do?"

Danny stood up. Sam panicked. "Wait, Danny! You need to hear this, too!"

He turned, his eyes empty. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Sam wiggled out of Tucker's claw-like grasp and stood up next to him. "No. I just wanted to show you this:"

At that moment, Paulina was walking in the front door. Dash and his friends going towards their table. Everyone stopped. Paulina's heart stopped. _She's kissing that loser. In my body_!!!

Sam had caught Danny's hand and pulled him closer to her, knowing that she'd have to explain later. Or maybe she wouldn't. Either way. As they kissed, the Nasty Burger went dead quiet. (No pun intended)

The workers behind the counter even stopped and stared, many of them from Casper High themselves. This was breaking all the unwritten rules popularity had ever laid down.

Danny himself had mostly gone limp in Sam's arms, not really fighting it and not really kissing back either. Then she heard Tucker say, "Whoa, what are you doing, Paulina?"

(This, by the way, was the first thing anyone said in the entire restaurant since they had started the kiss)

She let go of Danny, gently, sad that it was over already, and said perkily, "Would you like some, Nerd?"

A few people started laughing then, as Sam grabbed Tucker, took off his glasses that she held in her hand, and kissed him too. Of course, he was a very awkward kisser; it didn't come as naturally to him, as he had never really done that before, and Sam didn't really want to kiss him, so she let go of him long before he had of Danny.

Dash erupted then. He yelled a bit, mostly about how if she had wanted to date a nerd, she should have told him, threw his tray of food down and stormed out the door. It was then that Sam and Paulina shared a glance.

_I think it's time_, Paulina thought to herself, _I reveal Danny Fenton's secret_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you guys think? I know that the thought of Sam and Tucker kissing was a little strange, but I couldn't resist throwing it in there; plus Sam was not technically herself right then. =P Let me know! Also, I'm hoping to have the next section out by about Friday. Sorry it couldn't be any sooner!


	4. The Chaos Goes On

Author's Notes: Hey guys, sorry this took so long! I had major writor's block, but here it is! I hope you like it; keep sending me those reviews!

Disclaimer: Danny's aint mine. He's Sam's. And Hartman's. But not mine. =(

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little later, (since they still weren't sure how long this whole thing would last, Paulina didn't let much time go by. Mostly only enough for Tucker to get home), Paulina was lead up to Tucker's room by his mother. When she knocked, he sounded very sure of himself as he called, "Come in!"

"Hello, Tucker." Paulina said, not quite sure how nerds greet each other. "I saw what happened today in the Nasty Burger." There. That would get him talking.

His eyes lit up. Obviously he had been hoping for a chance to relive it. "Yeah, how about that? Paulina just came right on over to the Tuck-Train and got on, didn't she? Did you see how she kissed me? And that was after she cuddled up to me. Ahh. So predictable."

_Gross! He's been expecting me to fall for him? What a loser! _

She pretended to nod knowingly then and tried to figure out what was next. "So, uh, Tucker, do you have any pictures of Danny Phantom? Like on your… technology?"

Tucker laughed. "Wow that was random. But like, yeah, duh Sam. We're only at like, all his fights. You know, every time a ghost shows up, here comes Danny Phantom and his trusty sidekicks… It would be dumb not to catalog what went on. At least, I think it would be."

This was promising. Extremely promising. If Tucker and Sam were with Phantom all the time, the nerd probably had some pictures of Fenton and Phantom together. This was assuming that Paulina's theory was correct, and Paulina was never wrong so she had little to worry about. She tried not to brighten too much. "Oh! Can I look at the pictures? You know us girls, always needing to see if we look good."

Crud. Samantha I-hate-life probably wouldn't say that. Oh well.

He nodded and pulled up a huge file on his computer. "Here they are. Well, most of them. Some I couldn't fit in, so I made a new file. You can look through these if you want, though." He sniffed the air. "Hey Sam, is it okay if I go and get some meatloaf? I can smell it and -"

"- yeah, go." She interrupted. Perfect. Privacy for her picture enjoying purposes.

The first few were predictable; Danny Phantom flying, Phantom beating up some ghost, kicking another ghost's butt, pointing dramatically at the Wisconsin ghost, ect. The next couple were less obvious. There was one of Phantom flying down to the ground, setting Sam down. One of Tucker and Phantom doing a buddy hug, even one of glowing green eyes depicting a Danny Phantom phasing out the wall of the girl's locker room.

"Weird." Paulina said, clicking again. There were pictures of Fenton, and there were pictures of Phantom. There didn't seem to be any of them together, though. That wasn't helpful.

_Maybe I can edit one… I would just need to find the right one_.

The next picture didn't comprehend through her mind; it was Fenton holding a jump suit, opposite colors of Phantom's, standing in front of a large, technology-infused archway of some sort. She lit up. "Perfect!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was done playing games. She was done listening to Kwan trying to get a word in edgewise of Dash's babblings; she hated hearing Star whisper gossip to her every other of Dash's sentence. She was also on an emotional high from kissing Danny, even if he didn't kiss back.

_Whatever. He kissed back when it was my body, even if I wasn't in it. That's something_.

The popular kids had taken Paulina back without a hitch, even giving her high fives and back pats telling her how cool it was that she could mess with the nerds that much. Dash still seemed like he was rubbed a little bit the wrong way, but that was Paulina's problem.

Wasn't that the point? To create as many problems for Paulina as Sam possibly could? Obviously creating problems for someone who was so high on the food chain was harder then she thought.

But that was beside the point. Sam was finished with this diversion. Standing up, she excused herself from the "popular table." Star tried to come with her, but Sam laughed right in her face.

And, with that, Sam vowed never to be confined to that tiny prison of a life again. Bye-bye populars!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paulina, knowing so little about computers, did actually know how to alter pictures. That was dreamfully easy. She had done it hundreds of times for various, totally necessary, reputation-ruining situations. She could make you look fat, like one big pimple, she could even make you look pregnant!

So copying the Fenton and standing him next to the original was easy. Changing the copy's hair, eye, and clothing colors was a laugh. The picture was saved and sent to her phone in about 10 minutes. Tucker wasn't even back yet.

Ha! _Sam Manson_, she thought, grinning, _your little boyfriend is going down_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam marched down the street, fueled with annoyance and crushy-goodness. (Obviously, those two emotions were aimed at different sets of people) She was at Fenton Works in no time, and was half way up the stairs before she heard Mrs. Fenton ask, "Who's there?" cheerfully from the lab.

Sighing, Sam thought quickly. Might as well tell the truth. "It's Sam, Mrs. Fenton!"

Though it obviously couldn't have sounded like Sam, Maddie still yelled back, "Hi Sam, Danny's up in his room!"

"Thanks!" So now she technically had permission to be here in this particular… form.

_Dang is this how Danny feels? Having to jump from one body to the other so quickly? That would be so hard_! Sam shuddered. Tonight at midnight, she reminded herself, she would be back to normal.

Awkwardly, Sam knocked on Danny's door. Not like she hadn't been in there a million and three times, or that she usually knocked, she just didn't want to totally take Danny by surprise. "Hello? Danny?" The door swung open under her touch and she stepped in to see Danny conked out on the bed. She gingerly made her way over and sat next to him.

Gently, she nudged him awake. "Danny? Wake up, buddy."

He blearily opened his eyes. "Paulina? What? Am I still dreaming? Oh wait, that would actually be a nightmare."

_Yes! He's over Paulina_!

"Well, its kind of Paulina. Can we talk?" She asked. He studied her face for a moment then sat up and gave a 'go-ahead' nod.

Sam took a deep breath. It was nice to spill her guts to Danny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paulina had mass-texted people before. It was an easy, effective way to spread gossip without really having to go through all the trouble of actually _spreading_ it. This particular bit of gossip went like this:

Do u no who Danny Fentons been hangin out w/?

No? Chk out this pic! It looks like Fentons got a twin!

Oh, so easy. And with An hour and twenty-seven minutes to spare.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…so, that's what happened. You believe me don't you?"

Danny looked at Paulina's baby blue eyes, wishing he could see Sam's violet ones instead. He sighed. It was all very possible. Desiree did like to mess with people. And, this would explain of the little blow-off Sam had tried on him earlier.

So, he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I do. But first, one question; when we were transported to an alternate reality, who was made ruler, and who did the ruler make as their feet-scrubbers?"

That was a question only Sam would know.

She rolled her eyes. "Uh, duh, Tucker was made Pharaoh or whatever, and he made Paulina and Star his handmaidens. Ew," she shuddered, "just the thought of Tucker's feet in this body gives me the creeps."

Danny laughed. He jumped off the bed and helped Sam up, too. "So," he said, his breath tickling her nose, "it was you who decided to kiss me today in Nasty Burger. Was that revenge?"

Paulina's face, under Sam's guidance, blushed. "Yes. But I really liked it." She looked deeply into his crystal-clear eyes. "You know what would have made it better?"

"What?"

Danny's cell phone rang then, interrupting the mush going on. He squeezed Sam's arms and said, "Hold on, I want to hear, okay?"

"Okay."

They both looked at the text that he had just gotten. "No way…"


	5. Lastly,

Author's Notes: Yay! Last chapter!! Thank you so much to all my reviewers: TheGirlWhoDancesAtTheMoonlight, Mystic Black, GwenFan22, SamZ, Invader Johnny, Phantom x Phan, FlameToungue, cartoon-crazy987, and friends and p-f4ever! I love all of you for helping me out and keeping me going! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Also, this chapter was kind of rushed, so let me know what you think, if I should edit it some more, or whatever. I take all your suggestions to heart!

Disclaimer: If there weren't lawyers, Danny'd be mine, but there are so he's not. =PPPPP (I'm really tired, ;D)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknowingly, Paulina had really started something. Sure she had wanted to expose Danny Fenton's secret, but she didn't realize what a big to-do people would make out of it. It was all so perfect as she and Tucker watched the news where a live report showed people congregating around Fenton Works and calling for Phantom… or Fenton.

Tucker was half laughing and half nervous. He also was drinking caffeine which just added to it all. "Sam! They're trying to get Phantom out! Wait, they said he was Danny's twin! Hahahahahaha, that's too funny, don't you think Sam? Huh? Don't you? I think it's real funny, and I can't wait to see what Danny will do. Maybe we should get over there. Danny might need help! Let's go!" He jumped up, still talking quickly. "Come on! Sam! Let's go! Go! Go! Go!"

Paulina pulled out her camera discreetly and switched it to video mode. Might as well get some embarrassing film of the nerd while she was ruining Danny and Sam's lives. It was like a buy two get one free deal, right?

Dragging Sam by the hand, Tucker partially ran to Fenton Works, only slowing up because Paulina refused to run. They wove through the crowd and, at the front, noticed Jack and Maddie trying to talk over everyone. Jack finally got their attention.

"Everyone! Please, calm down. We've all heard the accusations by now that our son, Danny _Fenton_, is a twin to that dirty ghost Danny _Phantom_. This is entirely untrue." The crowd murmured. Jack animatedly yelled, "I was there! Maddie delivered _one_ baby that day! Believe me! I can barely stand watching them deliver only one!" Maddie punched him in the stomach for that comment.

"The thing is," Maddie began, "we aren't sure how we could prove that Phantom is not our son. Any suggestions?"

Tucker, who had been just bouncing up and down on his toes, grabbed Sam again and pushed up the stairs to the door with a quick, "Hi Mr. F, Mrs. F.!" Maddie gave Sam a startled look as Paulina was dragged by. "Sam?" She muttered, then rubbed her head. She needed an aspirin.

In the Fenton living room, Paulina noticed herself, (darn that Goth!) sitting on the couch cross legged. Danny was pacing around and around. Pretty soon, Paulina was sure, there would be a groove in the floor where he was walking. Tucker bounced over to the couch. "Paulina! You're here! I'm so glad that we hit it off so well, aren't you? Hahaha, that's awesome that you like me and all, maybe we can go out on Friday. Yeah! That's sounds good! Hey Danny! They think Phantom is your twin! What are you going to do? Huh? Huh? I think you should go out and prove them wrong, don't you? Seriously, go prove them wrong, yeah! Go! Go!"

Danny raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Uh, if you hadn't noticed Tuck, I'm not quite sure how to do that. If Phantom and Fenton show up, then they will think that that cruddy rumor was right. If only Fenton or only Phantom shows up, then nothing will be proved at all. What am I supposed to do?" His ran his hand through his black hair in annoyance. Finally his eyes lit on Paulina.

"Paulina. Why are you here?" He asked, eyes steely.

Paulina laughed nervously. Samantha had told him? Ooh, she was going to get it! At least she still had the camera taping this whole thing. She was holding it nonchalantly in her hand, just happening to point it at people. No biggie.

"Danny, you're losing it. I'm Sam_, that's_ Paulina." She pointed prissily at her body.

Tucker swung his head back and forth between the two girls, obviously confused. Danny laughed a little. "Just by how you're acting, you are not m- you are not Sam."

_What was he about to say? M- Sam? My Sam? Oooh, this is getting good_!

Sam stood up. "Yeah Paulina, I told him. He knows that it was you messing with him earlier. And I think we all know it was you starting this whole stupid twin rumor. You better get out of here."

Only slightly intimidated, Paulina stood her ground. "Why? I like being here. And I may have started the rumor, but I also may not have. You'll never know."

Danny pulled out his cell phone. "Is this your number?" He asked, holding up the device.

"Why would you care?"

Sam grunted. "It was her, Danny. She's out to get me because I kissed you –" annoying blush pause " – in front of all her friends in her body."

Tucker tried to cut in. "In her body? Paulina? What are you talking about? Huh? What's that mean? You're really freaking me out here!"

Danny ran his hand through his hair. "Sam, what would happen if Phantom showed up and started fighting Fenton? I mean, full on battle?"

Paulina's body crossed her arms. An evil, (to Paulina) look spread over her face. "Now that's the Danny I've come to know and… like. Seriously."

The boy smiled and nodded. Then, without thinking, he shouted, "I'm going gh-… to the kitchen! Be right back." Tucker shot a knowing glance at Paulina, (still thinking it was Sam, and mouthed 'Can't let Paulina see,' to her) and ran over to his backpack on the couch, grabbing another energy drink out of it. _Strange…_

Paulina moved quickly over to the door to the kitchen, Sam looking the other way, and trained the camera on the scene unfolding. Fenton was standing there, arms out stretched over his head, quickly being transformed into her beloved crush…

"Danny Phantom?" She gasped, dropping the camera. The world had come to a standstill.

_No way!..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam looked over to a horrifying scene, (this type of scenario had been played out in her head many times when she was trying to feel especially depressing and down), and sprung into action. _First the camera…_

Danny had stopped, now in Phantom form, his face frozen in a silent plead. Paulina was standing open mouthed, her hand over her mouth. Sam, even with her girly-Paulina shoes on, had enough power to stomp the camera into oblivion. She hoped that nothing else could be salvaged, and even went so far to throw the remains into the garbage disposal. It ground it all up easily as she turned back to the other two, still frozen.

The ghost kid was the first to speak. "Uh, April Fools?" He said, looking frantically at Sam for back up. Together they both started to laugh like Dash had tripped over his own feet again until Paulina cut in.

"No, I saw you. You're…" she gulped, "you're the ghost boy!" An awed expression stole her features as she moved slowly forward to him. He stood as still as a statue as Paulina reached up, gently, like she was afraid to break him or that he would disappear, and stroked his face until she held his chin in her hand. Sam was gagging.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Then we could have been doing this for a lot longer – " and with that she pressed her lips against his. Sam gulped, her heart beating out of her chest. _This is all wrong_! The kiss started slowly, and would have grown if Paulina had any say about it, but Danny pushed away.

"No, Paulina. This isn't right." He flashed his bright green eyes at Sam. "I can't kiss Sam without Sam, you know? Seriously." They shared a smiled, with Sam very much relieved, as Paulina stomped the combat boot on the floor.

"But Danny," she said, almost whining, "You liked me, didn't you? Don't you still? I'm all yours whenever you're the ghost boy!" She pulled his face close to hers again. "The ghost boy is _so_ hot."

Danny, now firmer, stated bluntly, "I did like you. But it was puppy love. Anyway, I have someone who will love me whether or not I'm Phantom or not." He looked at Sam slyly again. "Right, Sam?"

The girl blushed a little. _This whole thing is making me a wimp_! "Yeah, Danny. I like you when you're Phantom, or Fenton. Any way you want to go." He grinned, a little dimple showing.

Paulina looked from one to the other. Then she looked at the clock. Sighing, she said, "I guess I wouldn't want to give you up if you were mine, either. It's almost midnight. As soon as I get my body back, I'll go out and tell them all it was a joke or something. That should pacify them for now, shouldn't it?"

Sam stepped up. "Why, Paulina? Why would you help Danny? That's just not like you. Now that I know what it's like to deal with the popular crowd, I can kind of see why protecting your reputation is important." She scowled and muttered, "However annoying and meaningless all the high school crud is…"

The girl, still with Goth head bowed, looked up and said, "Because I once thought I loved the ghost boy." She caught Danny square in the eye. "I won't tell your secret. But I want nothing to do with you, okay?"

Phantom nodded, trying not to look too happy. Sam liked him!

Paulina's borrowed violet eyes glimmered, "But you have to fly me home. And kiss me on the balcony goodnight. Deal? It's the only way."

Sam's hands were instantly fists. _That beast_!

Danny just nodded, though, apparently not caring that he had been kissed three times that day. The clock clicked over to midnight then. Sam's body shook and she hugged herself, not realizing she was back. The ghost looked back and forth, knowing that they were themselves again. (This wasn't some amazing power he had; Paulina polishing her nails and adjusting her bra. That sure as heck wasn't Sam)

Paulina looked up, finally using her own baby blue eyes, and smiled, winking at Danny as she marched away. Danny flew over to Sam and picked her up, flying through the ceiling to the sky above the scene. Sam didn't seem to mind, either.

Just like she said she would, Paulina refuted the claims, and it actually worked. The crowd dispersed, and even seemed convinced of her words. Apparently Paulina's influence went farther than just the high school. Sam smiled at Danny as he set her down on Fenton Work's rooftop. His eyes suddenly showed worried.

"Sam, are you okay with the deal with Paulina? I mean, really?" His voice was laced with newly realized concern. Come on, you have to expect it. Danny is pretty oblivious sometimes.

Sam laughed and brushed his white hair out of his eyes. "Nah, it's fine. Really. Go off and make that girl feel like the poppy princess she acts like. I'll be fine."

Danny looked shyly into her eyes, so happy to know who was behind them now, and grinned again_. When the _heck_ did he get that dimple? And why is it so darn cute?!_

"Okay. If you're sure. But will you wait for me to come back? Paulina's not the one I really should be taking home." They both blushed.

"Okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paulina was waiting on the step of Fenton Works, after being thanked by the Fentons for saving their son's reputation. She just laughed and looked expectantly around for Phantom to fly in and give her the best gift ever… seriously. She had had dreams like this before.

Danny's voice came from behind her head saying, "Hey, I probably shouldn't go visible right now being in front of my own house and whatnot. Just don't freak out when you start floating away without anything lifting you, kay?"

She giggled in response. It was weird rising higher and higher 'on her own.' Danny's face showed up when they were flying above the roof of Fenton Works. "Boo!" He whispered good naturedly. She giggled again.

Paulina loved the feeling of being cradled in Danny's surprisingly muscular arms. His gloved hands gave her all the reassurance she needed that she wouldn't fall. It was an exhilarating experience. Everything her dreams had promised to her.

"This your house?" Danny asked, hovering over the balcony. When she nodded, he set her down and put his head down on his hands, resting on the railings. "You're really not going to tell? That would pretty much ruin my life, you know?"

The Latina had been looking around, like something should have been messed up somehow, but now turned to him. With a feisty look in her eye, she purred, "That all depends on if you are going to keep the last part of our deal."

His bright green eyes cast down. "I don't know, Paulina. I really like Sam. I really don't want anything or… anyone to get in the way of that. I'd kind of feel like I was cheating on her or something." Danny looked up at her, trying to read her expression.

Paulina moved closer to him, kneeling down and holding his chin again. They watched the other's eyes for a moment until she let go and screamed, "Ahh! Papa! There's a ghost! Help! Somebody get it away from me!"

Even Danny could understand that hint bomb. He flashed her a dazzling smile as he flew away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat crossed legged on the building, admiring the view. (Which at first was of the city, but changed when a certain ghost boy came into view) "Hey there, good lookin'." Danny said, landing and wiggling his eyebrows. "Got a moment for a lonely half ghost?"

They hugged, Sam laughing into his shoulder. "I guess, but only if you tell me how it went. Did you… how was the… you know."

Danny's eyes glinted as he changed back to Fenton. Almost smugly, he said, "Well, let's just say that Paulina thought I should save it for another time."

"Another time now? What, are you guys going to make this taking-her-home thing a regular occurrence?"

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Nope. I was thinking about a time like now." He pulled her closer to him, her arms encircling his neck and his hands gently holding the small of her back. They kissed gently and slowly, savoring every moment.

And when they pulled away, Danny looked admiringly into those amethyst orbs and could honestly say that he couldn't think of a better sight. "Do you know that I love your eyes?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how** was it? Let me know, guys, I always do a little dance when I see my Inbox filled with stuff! You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading!


	6. The Unexpected Alternate Ending

Author's Notes: Okaayyy... I know that you guys weren't expecting anything more out of this story, but I couldn't end it completely without getting a cat fight in here at the end. Honestly. Anyway, I put a few paragraphs prior to the alternate ending at the top here, in italics. Everything else is what I just whipped up. And, lol, I promise I won't add anything more to this story after this unless there's something absolutely major I forgot. Hehe. =)

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters are not mine. Ehehe.

----------------

"_No, Paulina. This isn't right." He flashed his bright green eyes at Sam. "I can't kiss Sam without Sam, you know? Seriously." They shared a smiled, with Sam very much relieved, as Paulina stomped the combat boot on the floor._

"_But Danny," she said, almost whining, "You liked me, didn't you? Don't you still? I'm all yours whenever you're the ghost boy!" She pulled his face close to hers again. "The ghost boy is __so__ hot."_

_Danny, now firmer, stated bluntly, "I did like you. But it was puppy love. Anyway, I have someone who will love me whether or not I'm Phantom or not." He looked at Sam slyly again. "Right, Sam?"_

_The girl blushed a little. __This whole thing is making me a wimp__! "Yeah, Danny. I like you when you're Phantom, or Fenton. Any way you want to go." He grinned, a little dimple showing._

Paulina looked crushed. Sam couldn't help enjoying this. _Hey_, she thought, _why not use this opportunity while I have it?_ And began to daintily walk out of the room and out to the front. Danny and Paulina shared a confused glance, _Why is she leaving?,_ and followed her. They all knew that it was getting close to midnight, when they assumed that Sam and Paulina would switch back. Danny suddenly got a notion of what his friend was about to do. "Wait, _Paulina_, no!" He called to her, but she was at the front door, ignoring him.

Sam marched up to the Fentons. "Mrs. Fenton?" She asked, trying to act as 'popular' as possible, even if it meant that she had to inspect her… ew… fingernails.

"Yes, sweetie?" The lady asked, turning toward the teenager.

"I think I can clear this up. Can I have the megaphone?"

Jack and Maddie shrugged at each other and Maddie handed over the item. The media immediately turned their attention to Sam – er – Paulina.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sam began, making her voice as high as possible. "I'd like to apologize for beginning this. I was ultimately wrong for lying like I did."

Paulina came out, Danny in tow,

"But I just wanted you to know that it is not entirely my fault. I," she said, pausing dramatically, "am not only bipolar, but also anorexic."

Danny looked in horror at Sam, then at Paulina, and Paulina was sending Sam invisible eye darts. _Oooh that girl is going to get it!_ She raged in her mind. _She is going to be even dorkier then normal, and every single item of hers I can get my hand on, I'll…I'll… I'll dip in the toilet!!_ Obviously she was angry. Although her plan of promised doom for the girl wasn't quite enough. She needed revenge _now_.

Sam was just elaborating about her eating habits, (according to her, Paulina ate a salad without dressing once every two days), as Paulina pounced. "I'm going to get you, Manson!!"

--------------

Danny laughed as Tucker, himself, and Sam, now in her own body, watched the news report. "Well," he mused, "it looks like they're giving up the claim that Phantom and Fenton are related. I guess all is right with the world."

Tucker nodded. "Guess so. And boy, can you get hangovers from caffeine?" He was holding his head carefully. "'Cause I think I have one. Ooh, it really does ache." He moaned. Sam handed him an aspirin.

"Yeah," she said, leaning back into Danny's arm, "I'm assuming that Paulina will have it in for me now." Sam gazed at Danny unhappily. "And she also know your secret. That can't be good."

Danny just shrugged. "I guess not. But she's in love with me. She'll either try to hook up with Fenton or completely ignore me. Seriously, liking _me_ would really ruin her rep."

Sam laughed bitterly, knowingly. "Yeah. Unfortunately, I know all about those little demons. Reputations are really annoying."

Tucker glanced up, wincing. "So you're saying that you're with us for the long haul, Sam? That you don't want popularity even after your little stint with it?"

Peeping out of the corner of her eye at Danny, Sam grinned and shook her head. "Nah," she said, "I'm right where I need to be."


End file.
